Rapture
by GaiasChosen
Summary: After the wars, Heero goes to a club and watches Duo dance, caught up in his beauty.


Title: Rapture

Author: Gaia

Pairings: 1+2

Warnings: slight OOC

Disclaimers: While I would love to own the Gundam pilots, I don't, so don't sue me. I'm just a jobless college student!

Notes: um….this fic just kind of popped in my head while I was listening to a cd. So I decided to write it and here it is… It's is kind of a song fic, but kind of not…I do not own the song Rapture…that belongs to Iio.

**_Rapture _by Gaia**

I stood at the edge of the crowd, mesmerized by the sight before me.

You moved in the center of the crowd, not a part of it, but somehow not separate either.

I hadn't moved for most of the night, completely focused on the way you were dancing. My world shook when I realized that I was attracted to you. I shivered despite the heat of the small club, but kept watching you.

You were oblivious to those who tried to dance with you. You neither acknowledged them or ignored them. You just danced.

Your body flowed with the music, like liquid. The beat shifted to something harder and you moved to match it. It was almost as if you were the music.

I blinked when that thought flashed through my head. I almost laughed at myself, but was once again drawn to watching you.

Your eyes were closed, body swaying to the beat. Your braid was an extension of your body, twisting and winding around you as you danced.

There was a slight pause in the music and you used that moment to study your surroundings. You opened your eyes and gazed around the room. Those violet orbs caught and held mine, challenging me. The music sped up again and you used it as a chance to move towards me.

You stopped inches in front of me and I froze, unsure of what you were about to do.

You leaned in, your breath warm on my cheek and whispered. "Come and join me, Heero."

I couldn't help myself. I followed you out onto the dance floor, finding myself submerged in a sea of bodies. You wrapped your arms around me, pulling me closer to your warmth and strength.

I danced with you like that all night and found myself wondering why I had never known this feeling before.

_One month later._

I lay in our bed, watching you sleep. I had done this every morning that you had stayed here and now I could finally do this every day. You had agreed to move in with me.

I grinned as you shifted closer to me, using my chest as your pillow. Your breath warmed my shoulder and I shivered with pleasure.

You cracked one eye open and looked up at me with a slight smile. I felt your hands sneak up behind my head and you pulled me down in your morning ritual.

Soft lips against mine, moving gently, pulling me deeper every time.

You pulled away and sat up, one hand on my chest and grinned.

"If you're going to start every morning watching me, I'm going to kiss you every time I catch you." With that, you were off the bed, slipping into your robe and heading for the kitchen.

I lay my head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. You made me feel… free. It was a feeling I had never experienced before, even when I had learned that the second war was over.

I don't know how long I lay there, but when I looked down from the ceiling, you were standing in the door watching me and my heart clenched with joy.

I could wake up every morning to you and never tire of it. "Thank you for inviting me to dance with you."

You stared at me in shock and blinked back tears. I opened my arms to you and you raced across the room and threw yourself into them.

"You're welcome, my love."

End

(The song that inspired this is Rapture by Iio.)

La  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la

The night I laid my eyes on you  
I felt everything around me move  
Got nervous when you looked my way  
But you knew all the words to say

And your love slowly moved right in  
All this time, oh my love, where you been

Mi amore  
Don't you know  
My love I want you so  
Sugar  
You make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet

I'm mesmerized in every way  
You keep me in a state of daze  
Your kisses make my skin feel weak  
Always melting in your heat

Then I sore like a bird in the wind  
Oh I glide like I'm flying through heaven

Mi amore  
Don't you know  
My love I want you so  
Sugar  
You make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet

Mi amore  
Don't you know  
My love I want you so  
Sugar  
You make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet

La  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la

Mi amore  
Don't you know  
My love I want you so  
Sugar  
You make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet

Mi amore  
Don't you know  
My love I want you so  
Sugar  
You make my soul complete  
Rapture tastes so sweet

La  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la

(La la la la la la)  
(La la la la la la)


End file.
